


Mako Gets Punched In The Dick

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Cock and balls torture, Dick-punching, Does he need a ball peen-is hammer?, End me and this world so I can go home, Gen, Gets Punched In The Dick Series, Happy Ending, I actually kinda like and pity this character, Literally the best possible name for a food place, Mako - Freeform, OC, Pain, Pain is hilarious, This is probably someone's kink, Waterbending master race, balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: Right In The DickPart 2 of my Gets Punched In The Dick series.





	

3PM, A street near Tosemuki's Authentic Water Tribe Cuisine

"So," Mako said with a doubtful and amused smile to the criminal he'd caught and handcuffed to a pipe, a lithely-built blonde a head taller than him despite being his age, a sheathed katana in his hands. "Your story is that someone in a black cloak handed you this katana, shoved you into Tosemuki's, used Metalbending to tie the sword's chain around your arm, forced you to swing the sword around and threaten money out of the owner, forced you to pocket the money, and then finally let you escape. But when that person saw me, he or she - you couldn't tell - forced you to fight me, then ran away after I handcuffed you."

"Oh, please. ANYTHING will sound stupid if you say it like that." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to think of something that sounds better in prison." Mako said, and she dragged her foot along the floor to break the pipe her arm was chained to, her left hand reshaping the handcuffs into knuckledusters as her right arm shot out toward his dick, striking it. He screamed and collapsed, losing his grip on her sword, which she metalbended into her arms. She stole his motorcycle and rode off, swinging her arm up to fling the melting handcuffs away from her, and Mako shuffled back to Tosemuki's, a rueful smile forming as he shuffled into the coolly-decorated building devoid of customers, taking the money he took from the thief out of his pocket and holding it in the air triumphantly.

"You're hurt!" The beautiful twenty-something Water Tribe owner of the building noticed. "Come upstairs, let me heal you."

His eyes shot open. "Wait, really?"

"Sure? After all, it's been a long time since I've healed a man... I wonder if I've still got it." She said in a tone that implied many implications, taking water out of her necklace and forming a water whip that wrapped around his neck loosely and pulled him along.

Mako smiled, and shuffle-followed her happily. It looked like his luck was finally turning around!


End file.
